


served lukewarm

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Fight/Make up [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dbsk_flashfic/16405.html">this</a>. For Linda, if she wants it. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	served lukewarm

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'fight' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

It's war. In seven years of playing together, it's the first time Junsu's lost a game to Yunho, and it's all Jaejoong's fault. Jaejoong has to pay. Junsu decides to take a little while to think about it, to come up with something really appropriate.

(At dinner, Changmin says, "Why does Junsu have his scheming face on?"

"Because he's a sore loser," Jaejoong replies. Junsu chalks up another score to settle.)

The shrieking starts two days later, 3 am, Jaejoong's voice. Junsu lies in bed and grins to himself as Yunho and Changmin scramble up to see what's the matter.


End file.
